


Stripper Course

by EasyPeasyBallSqueezy



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyPeasyBallSqueezy/pseuds/EasyPeasyBallSqueezy
Summary: Judy Hopps decides to move to Zootopia, and the only way to do so is to become a 'stripper' at her uncle Terry's night club. But first she needs to pass a course before she can become an employee. Needless to say, she has loads of fun on her first day of training...





	Stripper Course

Ever since she was a little kid Judy Hopps had always dreamed of going to the big city of Zootopia and seeing it’s amazing and glamorous sights. Also, she had always searched for a way to help other animals and make the world a happier place. The only way she could achieve her lifelong dream was to get a job at her uncle Terry’s night club as a stripper. (Well, not just a stripper, but let's not get into illegal part of it just yet.) Her parents weren’t very fond of the idea of their daughter serving and pleasing some big, scary predators out there in the big city and putting herself in harm’s way like that, but her constant everyday pleading left them with no other choice but to make that dream happen. The fact that Judy’s uncle Terry would also look after her whenever he was in Zootopia helped ease their minds, as much as knowing that she would have to go through some kind of training/course before she would get licensed as an employee of the ‘Wild Time’ strip club. 

A week after Judy’s parents Bonnie and Stu gave their daughter the green light to temporarily move to Zootopia for the training sessions, Judy was on her train to the mammal metropolis, ready to take on the world and make mammals happy. After checking out the club the afternoon she arrived in Zootopia, she got settled in the apartment uncle Terry got for her and went to her first class of Wild Time’s course. 

Knowing herself and what she preferred, she picked to be in the dominant section of the course, just as her uncle suggested. That meant that she wouldn’t have to put up with violent customers as her role of a dominant mammal would suggest that the males she would work with won’t be threatening, considering they desired to be bossed around by her, even though most of the Wild Time’s regulars were in fact predators. Not that she were scared of them even in the slightest, her childhood memory reminding her of how she handled a problematic situation with a school bully, a portly fox named Gideon, who learned that bunnies weren’t that meek and they had powerful feet, as he walked away of the said situation with a bloody muzzle and a missing tooth. But these predators were nothing like that fat fox. 

‘’Mangy, foul-smelling bastards!’’ Uncle Terry would say, even though he very well knew half the profit of his club came from it being a ‘predator and prey-friendly’ establishment. 

As she previously learned, the course she were to pass consisted of written and practical tests. The written part is just theoretical: pleasing a male without touch, what does he desire judging only by his picture; making sure to know the size of toys for each species and type of mammal; reading the body posture and figuring out his weak spots. She had come to know that learning self defense mechanisms against pushy customers and how to easily stop their harassment were in fact needed lessons, even though she were to be specialized in the more feminine of the males.

She was learning in some kind of a program that allowed her to just click and checkmark or her answers to some of the tasks and questions like: 

\- Judging from his appearance in this photo, which of the following kinks/fetishes does this predator have?  
a) restrains (muzzle, leash, paw-cuffs)  
b) accidental stimulation  
c) anal penetration  
d) age play  
e) foot fetish  
f) size difference

Or

\- Is the clothed predator in the picture aroused to full extent, or semi-erected judging from the bulge in his boxers (considering the average size of the penis for this species)? 

She wondered why had it been important for her to know all of these things, when she could just explore their needs when she was giving them attention. But uncle Terry explained to her that: ‘Time’s money! Ya see, Jude, tha sooner these filthy scoundrels finish their businesses, sooner’ll otha’ ones take their stinkin’ place an’ we’ll take more of their money! ‘Ts a gold mine, lemme tell ya!’’ It made sense.

After the daily lessons, she always did a little investigating of her own on her phone, back in the apartment, knowing full well she was going to be attending practical lessons right after she passed these computer tests. Internet was full of various ‘educational’ videos, and she found herself visiting pred porn sites frequently. The first few nights, the sight of male predators jerking their penises off and ejaculating onto themselves left her with heated cheeks and a tingling crotch, but as the nights went by, she kinda got used to it, in order for her to be fully collected and in character when a customer liked to be teased and denied by her without her showing any interest in his private parts.

She, of course, nailed the computer tests with maximum number of points, and was rather pleased with herself. All of the questions were very simple to her, thus her result being so spectacular. Uncle Terry was very proud of her achievement.

Next day, the theoretical part out of the way, the fun part awaited Judy. She went to the course building showered and ready to take on the task thrown at her. She didn’t have in mind that the said task was going to be thrown at her in the form of clear-white, sticky and stinky strands of hot liquid. She must have washed her paws 20 times when she got home. But before all that, when she first arrived into the course quarters, she were led to a room that reeked of wet fur and had dimmed lighting. As she entered, she saw 20 or so beds on which were seated various kinds of predators, big and small, fat or thin, awake or asleep... Her teacher/guide for the day was a friendly badger named Honey (probably her stripper name, who knows...) and she walked her through that and some other rooms like that one, as she showed her around. 

‘Do all these predators just come here for fun?’’ Judy asked the badger, who just smiled and answered right away.  
‘Oh, well partially that, but they also get some money for sitting here all day, when no one’s tending their needs. They come here, knowing that the service is not always satisfactory. They may get just teased or driven up to their release and then just left there to take care of themselves on their own.’

Judy mouthed an ‘oh’ and felt a bit bad for those predators, but continued walking beside the obviously experienced badger, who’s face suddenly brightened.

‘’Awww I remember the first predator who’s winnie I popped. He panted so cutely when he was done, I just had to hug him!’’ She recalled, searching with her eyes until she found her target. ‘Ooh, you get to meet this old mutt!’ She chuckled and led Judy to a bed on which laid a naked sleeping grey wolf, sprawled on his back, his cock very much on display as it rested on his crotch, lolled to the side. Honey set on the edge of the bed, running her paw through the fur on the wolf’s lower stomach, causing a moaning noise to emit from the large canine. 

‘Larry..’ she singsonged quietly, even though the whole room was pretty active, with the constant panting and moaning and all the girls and boys learning how to pleasure the male predators. Judy hadn’t payed that much attention until now, now noticing all the action going around her, dozens of predators being pleasured and milked on the beds.

‘Hmmrgh..’ the laying wolf grunted and opened his blue eyes to look at the badger. ‘....yees?’ He said groggily and yawned widely, licking his chops after, lapping at his lips with his giant tongue.

Honey stood up and gestured to me. ‘We got a brand new trainee.’ He blinked a few times and then looked at me, smirking a little.

‘Hello, young lady.’ 

When Honey stood up, she stopped blocking the view of the enormous wolf body, and Judy realized she was being introduced to an older mammal who was naked. Her cheeks almost went up in flames, burning very hot as she awkwardly smiled and meekly said: ‘Hi.’

She was brought back to her task as the badger beside her clasped her hands and gestured for Judy to sit on the bed. She did so, sitting on her knee, that way being able to fully face the large canid’s naked body. 

‘Tell me, have you ever given a pawjob?’ Questioned the badger, who was taking a little bottle from a table positioned beside the bed, clearly used for storing what she guessed was various lubes. 

‘Never to such a big predator’ she answered a little unsurely. 

‘No biggie, most of the new trainees haven’t, and I’m kinda happy to teach those because I like seeing their first reactions!’ The badger admitted with an easy smile and handed Judy the lube bottle.

‘First, as you should know, the dick should be erected, and Larry over here isn’t much young, so first try to massage his cock for a bit until the goods peak out if the sheath.’ Honey suggested, and Larry made an annoyed face at Honey’s age comment, but then Judy put her curious paw on his dick, and his head quickly fell back on the bed. His cock felt warm and fuzzy, and her paw could barely wrap itself around the thick organ. She petted it on the side, the strokes pointing the wolf's limp cock down to his balls. Then she put her hand to the underside of it and lifted it a bit so it was pointing to her instructor. It felt kind of heavy for just a piece of meat. Then she took her other hand and brushed her finger over the concealed tip of it, circling her digit on the very glans. She heard the wolf make a deep, whining noise and saw him licking his dry mouth a little. 

‘That’s very good, Judy. I like the intensity and the lightness of the touch. But remember, the goal is for the pawjob to be as fast as possible, so you might want to pick up the pace a little.’ Honey added in a light tone. 

‘Oh..okay’ Judy mumbled as she started gently jerking the lupus off. His tip was peaking from the furry sheath, as the pre-cum dripped from it and onto her tiny palms.

Honey neared the bed and brought her head next to Judy’s, as her paw carefully pulled the wolf’s foreskin down, revealing a pinkish bulge at the bottom of his shaft. Judy recognized it as the ‘knot’. ‘This is a no-brainer for any kind of dog. Use it!’ She half-whispered and stepped away. Judy brushed a finger over the said bulge and heard the wolf whine quietly.  
Her left paw went down under his balls and after massaging his backsack, gripped both of his ball sacks in a gentle way and she moved them around and played with them. The thickening at the base of the his shaft looked very appetizing and the rabbit’s left paw gently placed his balls back down to the bed duvet and started giving the ball-like bulge more attention, as her other paw was giving it to his tip. 

‘You should ask him if this feels fine. It’s kinda customary, even though his drooling tells ya all ya need’ Honey smirked, amd Larry, having heard her, licked his lips, removing the strand of drool from thr side of his mouth.

‘Oh..o-okay... um.. Larry, is this feeling good?’ Judy inquired the panting wolf, and he mumbled between puffs: ‘Honey, this one’s got...ahh...t-talent...’ 

Judy smiled to herself and continued squeezing the panting predator’s knot, now feeling very sure of herself. 

‘Now, when he starts to wheeze this much, it’s time to ask him where he wants to blow his load.’ The badger instructed the bunny and Judy had to admit that the wolf she was jerking off really looked out of breath, huffing and puffing heavily so she addressed him right away.

‘Larry, where do you want to... cum?’ 

‘On...ahh...o-on my s-stomach....hhhnnn...’ 

‘Stomach it is!’ Honey added, smiling.

Judy remembered that she saw a video where a hyena explained how it was really satisfactory when during the climax, the jacking motion was slowed down, and the flesh was squeezed a little harder, knot in particular. She slowed her strokes down, and squeezed the wolf’s knot a tad harder and watched him as he scrunched his face even more then before, his toes curling hard. 

That was all it took.

‘AAHHHHHNNNNG!’ the wolf moaned as hot strings of cum erupted from his cock, flying onto his chest, staining his belly fur and Judy's arms. Spurt after spurt it carried on pulsating in a fast beat as he spilled his big load on himself again and again. He whined and grunted and after 10 seconds of spurting liquid, he started mumbling: 

‘H-Honey! Agghh! Honey!’

The badger came out of her trance. ‘Sorry, sorry, kinda got carried away! I like seeing the act of ejaculating... Sorry, Larry!’ Then she addressed Judy. ‘You can stop now!’ Honey said hurriedly.

‘W-what? But he’s—‘

‘—not gonna stop for awhile.’ Honey interrupted her. ‘Just... let go of it.’

Judy moved her paw away from Larry’s throbbing organ, and it fell back to his belly, continuing to ejaculate decent-sized bursts on it, without being touched. His whole body was tense, the claws on his hands digging themselves into the bed. The spurts gradually lessened in power and Judy thought it was over, when Larry soundly breathed out and the last one tiredly spilled out of his tip. 

‘You still got it, old boy!’ Honey quipped, as she approached him and put her paw over his balls, patting them twice. ‘These bad boys ain’t for trash! She chuckled and he just continued to gasp for breath, ignoring her.

‘You did it! Selfie time! It’s a tradition here to take a selfie holding the ‘fallen’ predator’s balls, as a sign of a successful hunt!’ Honey excitedly told the rabbit and Judy beamed at her, while fishing out her phone and sitting on the bed again. She cooped up the older wolf’s balls in her one paw, as the other one clicked the photo of her successes, mindful that his cum-stained chest was visible, just as much as his gripped balls. He was sound asleep beside her as she saved her photo into a new ‘Hunt ;-)’ album on her phone, while sitting between his giant feet.

She again proved to her parents that they had nothing to worry about and that she was way more tough than what her 'cute, little bunny' appearance suggested. Though she couldn’t really send the selfie to them, primarily because of the ‘fallen’ predator and his jewels in her hand.

After she got back to her apartment, she showered, ate her ‘Carrots for one’ package that she bought previously that day and tucked herself in the bed. After the first lesson was over, she had a feeling that through this course she was gonna have loads of fun. The last thought that was in her head, before she drifted off to sleep was: ‘This job’s gonna be awesome!’


End file.
